You've Worked Hard
by caramelattea
Summary: Minhyun lelah setelah seharian bekerja, namun ia tak pernah menyangka jika ia akan bertemu seorang pemuda baik hati yang memperlakukannya dengan sangat manis. / Produce101/PD101 - NUEST - WANNA ONE/ 2hyun/Bugihwang - Jonghyun (JR) X Minhyun


Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan namun dengan dominasi manis— _Minhyun namanya_ melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _Coffee Shop_ tempatnya bekerja dengan _earphone_ berwarna putih mencantol di telinganya.

Ia merupakan seorang pelayan _part time_ di Kedai kopi itu. Meskipun begitu, ia bisa meracik kopi tersebut menjadi minuman yang lezat juga.

Maka dari itu, jika sumber daya barista disana kekurangan bantuan, ia akan dengan senang hati membantu mereka menjadi barista cadangan. Karena itu lah, pekerjaan part time nya terasa lebih berat, tugasnya menjadi berlipat ganda.

Minhyun menghela nafas berat, ia baru saja melewati harinya menjadi dua profesi itu, ia menjadi barista sekaligus pelayan disaat yang sama.

Tangan kirinya memijat-mijat pundak sebelah kanannya yang terasa pegal. Ia merasakan lelah yang teramat sangat di tubuhnya.

 _Hufff.. Rasanya aku merindukan kasurku sekarang_.

Kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam _subway_ ketika kereta tujuannya berhenti didepannya. Ia menatap kesekeliling, lalu kembali menghela nafas ketika menyadari semua bangku di _subway_ itu sudah terisi sepenuhnya.

Ia akhirnya berdiri di dekat pintu, punggungnya ia sandarkan di pegangan bangku di sebelah pintu, sedangkan tangannya menggenggam pegangan yang menggantung di depannya.

Matanya terpejam, mengistirahatkan matanya yang terasa pedih. Menikmati alunan musik yang menenangkan melalui _earphone_ nya. Sesekali kepalanya terantuk karena ketiduran sesaat akibat lelah yang melanda.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _subway_ saat sampai di stasiun yang di tuju. Rumahnya cukup jauh dari stasiun _subway_ terdekat, jadi ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannnya menggunakan bus menuju halte terdekat dengan rumahnya.

Hela nafas lega keluar dari mulutnya saat ia mendapatkan tempat duduk di bus. Karena demi apapun, kakinya benar-benar pegal karena berdiri lebih dari lima jam _nonstop_ , keadaan kafe tadi tidak memungkinkan dirinya untuk duduk barang semenitpun— _benar-benar ramai._

Matanya kembali terpejam, kantuknya tidak bisa dikompromi lagi, membiarkan dirinya terlelap. Lagi pula dari halte di dekat _subway_ sampai ke halte terdekat rumahnya itu membutuhkan sekitar lima belas menit, lumayan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya.

Ia terbangun ketika bus nya hampir sampai di halte tujuannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk turun dari bus. Ia bersyukur halte sedang sepi, hanya ada satu lelaki disana yang sepertinya tengah menunggu bus lainnya.

Ia mendaratkan bokongnya pada tempat duduk halte itu, kembali mengistirahatkan kakinya yang masih pegal. Ia memijat betis kaki sebelah kirinya yang terasa berdenyut, sesekali meringis merasakan sakit yang melanda.

"Kakimu sakit nona?" suara khas yang terdengar lucu itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia mendongak, mendapati pemuda dengan tinggi yang hampir sama dengannya— _lelaki yang ia kira sedang menunggu bus lainnya_ _tadi_.

* * *

"Kakimu sakit nona?" aku spontan bertanya ke sosok manis— _yang sepertinya seorang wanita_ saat mendengarnya meringis saat memijat kakinya.

Aku melihatnya mendongak untuk melihatku, membuat pandangan kami bertemu. "Mm.. Maaf—?" tanyanya dengan kebingungan padaku.

 _Bundaaaaaaaa matanya indah sekali seperti rubah, cantik_. Batinku saat melihat kerlipan dimata sipit yang terlihat sangat cantik itu.

"Apakah kakimu sakit nona?" aku kembali bertanya padanya sembari meraih tempat di sebelahnya.

" _Eo_? Ah, _Eung_. Kakiku pegal sekali. Jangan memanggilku nona, aku pria sama sepertimu omong-omong" jawabnya dengan sopan.

Aku membulatkan mataku kala mendengar pernyataannya. Sosok cantik yang ku kira seorang wanita ini... seorang laki-laki? sama sepertiku? Heol.

"Ah, _Mianhamnida_ , aku tidak mengetahuinya, aku kira kamu wanita, wajahmu terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria" aku membungkukkan badanku sedikit, memberi gestur bahwa aku benar-benar meminta maaf padanya.

Sosol itu tersenyum, membuat matanya menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit. "Tak apa, aku sudah sering mendengarnya," balasnya dengan ramah. "Tapi terima kasih, aku tersanjung mendengar alasanmu" lanjutnya lagi, dan aku bisa melihat pipi putihnya bersemu samar sebelum ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya tersenyum, senyumannya sangat cantik. "Ah, _geuraeyo_?" Aku sedikit terkekeh melihat tingkahnya yang menggemaskan.

"Kim Jonghyun" ujarku mengarahkan telapak tanganku ke hadapannya.

" _Eoh_?" Ia kembali mendongak, ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas diwajahnya, namun setelahnya berubah lagi saat menyadari apa maksudku.

Ia meraih tanganku, membuat telapak tangan kami bertaut— _bersalaman_. "Minhyun, Hwang Minhyun" balasnya dengan senyuman.

* * *

Jonghyun ikut tersenyum melihat Minhyun tersenyum. " _Eum_.. Jadi, bagaimana kakimu?" tanyanya menatap kaki ramping milik Minhyun yang terbalut celana _jeans_ yang tidak terlalu ketat.

Minhyun ikut menatap kakinya. "Ah, kakiku hanya pegal saja, aku terlalu banyak berdiri hari ini" jawabnya dengan lembut.

Pemuda yang lebih tampan itu menganggukkan kepalanya paham. "Mau ikut denganku?" Jonghyun bertanya dengan sopan.

" _Eung_? _Eodi_?" Minhyun balik bertanya, ia tak mungkin langsung mengiyakan ajakan orang yang baru ia kenal kurang dari sejam itu kan?

Jonghyun menampakan senyumnya, yang membuat wajahnya semakin tampan. " _Jjimjilbang_ , sepertinya kamu membutuhkan sedikit relaksasi" jawabnya.

Air muka Minhyun berubah cerah mendengar kata _Jjimjilbang_ yang keluar dari mulut Jonghyun. Membayangkan hangatnya sauna ditambah ia bisa melakukan _massage_ disana serta memakan telur yang matang secara perlahan dikarenakan panasnya suhu ruangan disana.

"Mm.. sepertinya tidak buruk, _CALL_!" balas Minhyun dengan semangat— _yang ia usahakan tidak terlalu terlihat excited_. Sejenak melupakan fakta bahwa mereka baru saja mengenal.

Entahlah, Minhyun tidak terlalu peduli, feelingnya mengatakan bahwa Jonghyun merupakan pria yang baik, bukan seseorang yang harus ia curigai.

Jonghyun tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah Minhyun yang secara tidak sadar sangat menggemaskan. " _Kajja_ " ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk diraih Minhyun.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu meraih uluran tangan Jonghyun. "Gunakan ini, udara sedang dingin" Jonghyun menyampirkan jaket _jeans_ nya di bahu Minhyun ketika menyadari Minhyun hanya mengenakan kemeja putih bermotif.

Sekarang tengah memasuki awal musim gugur, angin yang berhembus membuat suhu mendingin. Tapi mengapa Minhyun merasakan pipinya memanas?

" _Gomawo_ " cicitnya sembari mengenakan jaket Jonghyun dengan benar lalu merapatkannya saat semilir angin menerpanya.

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Jjimjilbang_ yang tak jauh dari situ, diikuti oleh Minhyun yang berjalan beriringan dengannya.

* * *

"Kamu mau apa Min- _ah_?" tanya Jonghyun saat mereka ingin memesan makanan di sauna itu.

Minhyun melihat-lihat sebentar daftar menu yang tersedia disana. "Eum.. aku rasa aku mau telur dan _Mangoo Patbingsoo_ saja" jawabnya sambil menyebutkan pesanannya.

Jonghyun menganggukkan kepalanya, "empat telur, satu _patbingsoo_ mangga dan _iced coffee_ satu" ujarnya menyebutkan pesanannya pada kasir disana.

Setelah mendapatkan pesanannya, ia menghampiri Minhyun yang sudah lebih dahulu mencari tempat duduk. Ia pun menaruh nampan berisi pesanan mereka di atas meja yang ditempati Minhyun. Setelahnya, ia pun duduk dihadapan Minhyun.

" _Jalmeokgessseumnida_!" ujar keduanya hampir bersamaan, membuat mereka tertawa setelahnya.

Merekapun memakan telur yang matang perlahan karena panasnya sauna itu dalam diam. Sesekali Minhyun menyendokkan _patbingsoo_ miliknya dan Jonghyun yang meminum es kopinya.

"Setelah ini mau apa?" Jonghyun membuka seuaranya kembali.

Minhyun nampak berfikir sebentar. "Aku ingin berendam di _hot tub,_ sepertinya kakiku butuh itu" ujarnya, karena mereka sudah melakukan _massage_ di awal, dan sekarang tengah bersantai sesaat.

"Baiklah, ayo, aku temani" ajak Jonghyun sembari bangkit dari dari duduknya.

" _Eung_!" Minhyun pun mengikuti Jonghyun yang sudah jalan terlebih dahulu menuju ruang _hot tub_ tersendiri.

Minhyun melenguh saat kakinya ia celupkan kedalam _hot tub_ berisikan air hangat itu. Merasakan sensasi menenangkan yang membuat kakinya terasa jauh lebih baik.

Jonghyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum, ia sudah lebih dulu menyeburkan diri di dalam _hot tub._ Tangannya menarik lembut telapak tangan Minhyun, bermaksud untuk menyuruh Minhyun ikut merendam tubuhnya di dalam _hot tub._

Minhyun pun mengikuti Jonghyun yang sudah berendam didalam _hot tub._ Matanya terpejam menikmati hangatnya air yang membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Jonghyun berpindah tempat dari hadapan Minhyun menjadi di sebelah Minhyun yang sepertinya akan kehilangan kesadarannya— _tertidur_.

Tangannya membawa kepala Minhyun untuk bersandar pada bahunya. "Selamat beristirahat, Minhyunnie" bisiknya sambil mengelus puncuk kepala Minhyun.

Minhyun terbangun lima belas menit kemudian. Matanya ia usap-usap guna memperjelas pandangannya.

"Sudah cukup tidurnya?" suara itu tepat di dekat telinganya, membuatnya menoleh, dan mendapati Jonghyun yang tengah tersenyum manis.

Entah mengapa, pipi Minhyun kembali memanas melihat senyum itu. Apalagi ketika menyatadi posisi mereka yang sedikit intim.

" _Eum_... _Mian_ , pasti pegal ya?" tanya Minhyun seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari bahu Jonghyun.

Jonghyun mengusak rambut Minhyun yang setengah basah. "Tidak apa, ayo bilas, kulitmu bisa keriput, kita sudah cukup lama berendam" ujarnya sambil keluar dari _hot tub,_ lalu melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya.

Minhyun menurut, ia pun ikut keluar dari _hot tub_ dan menutupi daerah privasinya dengan handuk, sama seperti Jonghyun. Setelah itu mereka pun membilas badan mereka, membersihkan diri lalu memakai kembali baju mereka semula.

* * *

Langit sudah menggelap saat mereka keluar dari rumah sauna itu, menyadarkan mereka sudah cukup lama menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Mau makan dulu?" Jonghyun bertanya saat melihat arlojinya yang sudah menunjukkan waktunya jam makan malam.

Minhyun menggeleng. " _Anhiyo_ , sepertinya langsung pulang saja, Ibuku sudah berulang kali menghubungiku" jawabnya setelah mengecek ponselnya, dan menemukan banyaknya panggilan tak terjawab dari sang ibu.

Jonghyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah," ujarnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya, menandakan ia akan mengatarkan Minhyun sampai ke rumah.

Minhyun meraih uluran tangan Jonghyun, membuat tangan keduanya bergandengan, lalu melangkah menjauh dari rumah sauna itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

" _Gomawo_ " ujar Minhyun pelan ditengah perjalanan mereka.

" _Eung_?" Jonghyun menoleh, ia tidak terlalu mendengar ucapan Minhyun yang terlalu pelan.

" _Gomawo_ Jonghyun- _ah_ " ulang Minhyun dengan suara yang sedikit lebih keras.

Jonghyun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Ah, _gwaenchanha_ Minhyun- _ah_ , aku senang melakukannya" balas Jonghyun dengan lembut, ibu jarinya mengusap punggung tangan Minhyun yang bertaut dengannya.

Minhyun balas tersenyum. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, berkatmu aku lupa sejenak dengan pekerjaanku" ucap Minhyun dengan senyum yang tak pudar di wajahnya.

" _Geurae_? Syukurlah, aku senang mendengarnya, jangan terlalu difikirkan, nanti _stress_ " pesan Jonghyun.

Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Eung_! Aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya" balas Minhyun. "Ah ya, datanglah ke kedai kopi tempatku bekerja, akan ku buatkan kopi untukmu secara gratis, hitung-hitung sebagai ganti karena hari ini kamu sudah membuatku rileks sesaat" ujar Minhyun.

Jonghyun menatap Minhyun. "Eh? Untuk apa? Tidak perlu Minhyun- _ah_ " balas Jonghyun tidak enak.

"Tidak ada penolakan. Ini perintah. _Ok_?" Minhyun berkata sedikit tegas dan menunjuk wajah Jonghyun.

Jonghyun menghela nafas. "baiklah-baiklah, akhir minggu ini aku akan datang kesana" ucapan Jonghyun membuat Minhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus!" seru Minhyun masih dengan senyuman yang membuat matanya menghilang tertutupi bulan sabit

* * *

"Mm.. itu rumahku, kita sudah sampai" Minhyun menunjuk sebuah rumah sederhana bercat putih di depan mereka, membuat Jonghyun memperhatikan rumah itu.

"Ah, itu rumah mu?" tanya Jonghyun.

" _Eung_!" Minhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Jonghyum tersenyum lalu mengusak tatanan rambut Minhyun dengan gemas. "Baiklah, sana masuk, diluar dingin. Selamat beristirahat Minhyun- _ah_ " ujar Jonghyun.

Minhyun melepas jaket jeans milik Jonghyun lalu menyerahkan kepada pemiliknya. " _Eung_."

"Jangan lupa makan, lalu cepat istirahat, kamu sudah melakukan yang terbaik hari ini Minhyun- _ah_ " pesan Jonghyun seraya mengelus rambut Minhyun, merapihkan kembali rambut Minhyun yang tadi ia rusak.

Minhyun mengangguk. "Terima kasih sekali lagi Jonghyun- _ah_ " ucapnya.

" _Eung_. _Fighting_ Minhyun- _ah_!" ujar Jonghyun, tangannya ia kepalkan, memberi gestur semangat untuk Minhyun.

Minhyun terkekeh. " _Neo-do fighting_!" balas Minhyun mengikuti gaya Jonghyun. "Kamu tidak akan melupakanku kan?" tanya Minhyun.

Jonghyun tersenyum. " _Aigoo_ ~ kemari~" Tangannya ia rentangkan, memberi gestur untum Minhyun memeluknya.

Minhyun dengan malu-malu memeluk Jonghyun, membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu tegap milik Jonghyun.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melupakanmu" bisik Jonghyun, tangannya mengusap punggung Minhyun.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka melepas pelukan mereka. "Mm.. apa boleh aku meminta nomormu?" Minhyun bertanya dengan pelan.

Jonghyun terkekeh melihat Minhyun yang malu-malu. "Mana ponselmu?" pinta Jonghyun.

Minhyun menyerahkan ponselnya, lalu Jonghyun mengetikkan nomornya lalu menyimpannya dengan nama _Onibugi_ , membuat Minhyun tertawa kecil.

"Sudah sana masuk, sudah terlalu malam" Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Minhyun dengan lembut.

Minhyun pun membuka pintu rumahnya dan memasukkan setengah tubuhnya kedalam rumahnya. " _Annyeonghi gaseyo_ ~" ucapnya seraya membungkukan sedikit badannya.

" _Ne, Jalga_ ~" Jonghyun melambaikan tangannya, dan dibalas juga oleh Minhyun sebelum benar-benar masuk kedalam rumah dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Jonghyun masih tersenyum seraya menatap pintu rumah Minhyun yang sudah tertutup itu. "Sepertinya aku menyukainya" gumamnya dengan senyum bodoh memikirkan persaannya terhadap sosok yang baru ia kenal kurang dari dua puluh empat jam itu.

" _Jaljayo_ Minhyun- _ah_ ~ Sampai bertemu lagi akhir minggu ini" ucapnya entah pada siapa, sebelum melangkah menjauhi rumah Minhyun.

* * *

 **F I N**

* * *

 _Hello!_

 _Tea kembali membawa oneshot ayah bugi dan mamah minyeon~_

 _Ini terinspirasi dari video ayah jonghyun di Dingo 'You've Worked Hard, Today', disitu ayah manis banget ke soobin, bikin diabetes :'3 (dan aku nontonnya sama sekali ga cemburu, soalnya keliatan banget mereka kayak sibling gitu)_

 _p.s: tinggi jonghyun sama minhyjn disini aku samain, ok?_

 _ ***) mohon maaf jika kalian melihat ada typo diatas, aku sedang tidak melakukan proofread sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan**_

 _jangan lupa tap bintang ya! cukup vote tanpa komen aja aku udah seneng kok! jadi jangan sampai kalian ga tap bintang ya! bagiku jika kalian sudah mem-vote ceritaku, itu sama saja kalian sudah menghargai karyaku!_

 _Written on 18 oct 2017_

 _word count: 2k_

 _With love, caramelattea._


End file.
